


I LIVE WITH A GHOST

by Yuyun77



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyun77/pseuds/Yuyun77
Summary: Bobby lives in an empty house and meets someone who makes his boring life change up
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't know Bobby is in love with that person or just afraid of his good looks.
> 
> (this is just teen comedy and not real)
> 
> (follow until the last chapter)

A well-built man had just come out of a taxi that stopped in front of an empty house that was rather old but well groomed. The man struggled to pull out his big suitcase in the trunk of the taxi  
the taxi driver who saw his passengers in distress he got out of the taxi and helped the man take out his belongings, after he got out the young man bowed thanking the taxi driver who had just helped him, the taxi driver waved his hand and got back into the taxi and leaving the young man alone in front of an empty house.

The young man's eyes looked back at the house he was going to live in for some time.

He took his steps to the front of the wooden door and slowly he took out the house key that his aunt gave him before he decided to stay in this house.

CREEEEEK

The sound of a door that is rarely opened welcomes in kim Bobby, he enters and closes the door again

He walked into the dark house area, trying to find the light switch and finally he found it and slowly opening

The lights blinding his eyes for a moment, he blinked his eyes several times accustom the light conditions that had just entered the retina of his eyes. indeed the lights in the house was very bright maybe his aunt had just changed it before he came here ..

Bobby looked at the ins and outs of the house neat and well groomed. He could not believe a house as good as this. Why was it never lived in ...  
Bobby pulled his suitcase and stepped his feet to the sofa in the living room.  
Then he dropped his body into the soft sofa.

He leaned his head on the back of the sofa, closed his eyes for a moment while trying to release his fatigue.

"Aaaahh it looks like I'll be comfortable living in here ..." he said

"I am glad to hear that .."

"......?"

Bobby opened his eyes wide after hearing someone just answered his words ... but didn't he just live alone in this house ...  
Bobby turns his face towards the source of the sound ..

.

.

And found a white haired young man wearing hodi who had a sweet but pale face sitting next to him staring at him very closely.

"AAAAAAAAKKKHHHHH"

Bobby jumped off the couch after seeing the young man ..  
The young man just looked at him confused.

Bobby raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the young man, his hand trembled violently because he thought he was a ghost earlier.

"WHO ARE YOU...?"

The blond young man stood up from the sofa and then booked

"Oh anyeonghaseo I forgot to introduce myself my name is koo junhoe 17 years old happy to meet you sir ...?" He stopped his words after realizing that he didn't know Kim Bobby's name is.

Bobby covered his face with his right hand trying to straighten it right what just happened ..

"I mean why are you here, this is my home"

"Uh, I live here ..."  
The young man answered

Bobby fell silent then he turned his body after taking his cellphone to contact his aunt.

"Hallo ... auntie, are you not mistaken giving me the house key right...?"

"...???"

"I mean I went into the house you showed me before but now the owner of the house is here"

".. !!!!!!!!!!"

"Really, I'm not lying, he's standing in front of me. NOW."

"........ Tut tut tut tut"

"Yak, hello hello ... HAISSS"

Bobby kept his cellphone away from one ear after learning that his aunt had cut off his call.

Bobby turned back to the young man who was standing still, staring at him.

"Sit down ..." Bobby asked him to sit back on the sofa and the young man obeyed his words.

Bobby rubs his head again frustrated ..

"Uuuummm, how old were you ..."

Asked wile scratched hes non-itchy head

Junhoe answers Bobby's question  
"17 years"

"So maybe he is a bastard who wants to take my property ... !!" inner Bobby

"Ehem... so where is your house ..."

Junhoe paused for a moment not answering Bobby's question on this one

"So you don't have a home ... (so I guessed right)"

"I do not remember it .." replied Junhoe, looking away from Bobby

"Tchih you said you don't remember being so cunning.."  
Inner Bobby ... he smiled and leaned closer to Junhoe ..

"So you ran away from home and kept quietly living in this empty house"

Junhoe looked up at Bobby's head  
"I did not run away from home .. !!"

Bobby looked at the young man with a confused look.

"What I remember 4 years ago I had an accident and opened my eyes I was already here,"

Silent for a while ...

Then Junhoe continued his words while raising and staring at his right hand

"But now it looks like I'm not human ... I realized after I found out I could no longer touch things ... it looks like I died in the accident and became a ghost .." Junhoe said still staring at Bobby who stood motionless in front of him.

Suddenly Bobby's gaze turned into laughter.

"Ppfff HAHAHAHAHAHA ghost you said HAHAHAHAHA hey don't scare me I won't be afraid of your story .."

Junhoe got up and stood in front of the giggling Bobby.

"I'm not lying ... I'm a ghost. I can penetrate things ...!!"

Bobby tried to catch his breath because he laughed so hard ..

"Do you want proof ..?!" Bobby did not answer, but he did not switch his eyes from the blond young man then suddenly ..

WOOSSSSHHH

The young man flew and his body pierced the wall next to the sofa ...

A few seconds disappeared then he came out again from the wall and stood in front of him

"Look I'm a ghost ..."

Jiwon's laugh stopped opening his eyes wide, staring at the young man in front of him ...  
"HAHAHA ghost ..."  
.  
GUBRAK ...

.

.

.Jiwon opened his eyes again and found himself currently lying on the floor of his new home.  
Jiwon got up and held his head in pain  
"Uuggghhh my head is dizzy what happened just now .."  
Bobby rounded his eyes after remembering what happened before he passed out.

He looked left and right to check whether the young man's ghost was still in his house ..

"Haaah ..."  
Bobby let out a sigh of relief after checking that the ghost was gone.  
Maybe the ghost doesn't exist, it's just his imagination ...  
"Huh, thank God it's just a dream ... hm ... just a dream ..."

The shadow came out from behind the wall through it then flew and finally brought his face in front of Bobby ..

"You're awake huh thank God I thought you were going to die I forgot that I'm a ghost I'm running to ask everyone for help even though they can't see me hahaha"  
Said Junhoe ...  
Bobby was staring blankly at the young man in front of his eyes. His eyes were rounded, not knowing what he was feeling now, but a taut tug finally came out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHH THERE'S A GHOST IN MY HOUSE ...!!!!".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby frantically tries to keep his body away from the ghost of the young man ..

"Akhhh ... DON'T APPROACH me..." Bobby said, got up and walked slowly and finally his body stuck to the wall.

"Why are you here why are you bothering me do you want to eat me you want to pry my eyes .."

"Ummm why did I do that. I won't eat you ..."

Junhoe side who was currently standing far from Bobby.

"So what ...? you will eat my soul ...! so you can live again...!!" Bobby said trying to calm down his body which was shaking violently.

Junhoe let out a heavy breath and then lightened his body and flew closer to the jiwon who was increasingly gluing the back of his body to the wall.

"I won't eat or hurt you ... so calm down nee ..." Junhoe carved a sweet smile on his pale face, his action just now didn't make kim Bobby calm down instead he collapsed again.

GUBRAK

Aiigoo. "Junhoe said, patting his own forehead.

.

.

.  
Bobby slowly opened his eyes again after unconscious. A few minutes ago,  
He blinked his eyes several times trying to adjust the light back into the retina of his eyes.

But suddenly the light was blocked by the head that appeared above his face.

"You're awake ..."

Bobby rounded his eyes and then reflexively raised his head in shock, and the impact was unavoidable  
Bobby hit the ghost's head hard enough to make june fall sideways with a bit of pain in his forehead as well as Bobby who shifted his body back to the wall ..

Aaaw aw aw..that hurt "Junhoe said, rubbing his forehead but suddenly he realized something that he had just been in contact with humans directly.

Junhoe turned to Bobby then slowly crawled forward.

Bobby frantically tried to turn away but it was too late that the blond young man was now in front of his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bobby asked in panic as he held his breath after feeling the ghost's face very close to his face.

GREEB

June pinned the cheek with both of his hands.

Bobby's body stiffened at that moment he felt something strange just spread throughout his body.

Bobby couldcould not say anything but the look of horror that emitted from his eyes.

Slowly Junhoe released her hand from Bobby cheek. He stared into his two hands in disbelief he had just touched the man.

Finally Junhoe tried to touch bobby's body,

neck legs chest hair all explored by june and makes Bobby upset then reflexively pushes june's body away.

"What are you doing..!!" Said bobby annoyed.

Junhoe touched the chest that had just been pushed by bobby then his confused face changed into a very happy face.

Uwwaaahh you just touched me and I can touch you ... uwaah I'm so happy after the 4 years finaly I can feel someone's touch "

Junhoe said, Bobby got up from his sitting position and looked at Junhoe with a strange look then he quickly ran toward the exit trying to escape from the house.

"Where are you going, wait, don't go ..."  
Said Junhoe but was ignored by Bobby he kept running out frantically trying to avoid the ghost that was currently flying after him.

Bobby continued to run and his steps ended at a temple not too far from his house. In front of the temple, there was an old guard who was sweeping the leaves that were falling in the temple yard.

Bobby ran to that old man. "Sir, sir please help me ..."  
He said. Then The old men looked up at the body of a young man who was much taller than him.  
"What's wrong young man?"

"You are the guardian of this temple right, so you must have the ability to eliminate ghosts ... please help me, sir."  
Bobby said then Junehoe body suddenly appeared beside him and made him surprised again half to death

"uaaa, this is sir, you can see this ghost is following me, please eliminate him now"

Junhoe looked sadly at Bobby after hearing his words just now.

"Why do you want to eliminate me, I'm not bad to you," said Junhoe. Bobby pushed his body away from June and glanced annoyed.

Grandfather looked at Bobby's body.  
Then he grabbed the jiwon's right hand "You just opened your sixth sense so you can see the invisible objects around you"  
Bobby was surprised "how can I open my sixth sense to this evil ghost who appeared in front of me " bobby said who still blamed junhoe.

"I really can't see them but I can feel it, but the soul that is currently following you is strange ... so only you can overcome it" the old man let go of the Bobby hand and then walked back into the temple.

Bobby stared at the back of the old men who had disappeared behind the closed temple door.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand just clutching his left hand. "Let's go home ..." said Junhoe Bobby staring at the black bead like he had to go to a mental hospital after this because he felt that something was thumping behind his chest after settling the ghost's face beside him.  
Bobby woke up from his reverie and reflexively released his hand from the cold grip. Bobby walked away from June, June smiled and followed from behind.

"What should I do if he will follow me all the time." Bobby said glancing back.

Then suddenly Bobby stopped and called Junhoe to approach.

"I will let you live in my house with one laden. You can't touch me like that ... again..!!"

Junhoe smiled and nodded his head several times.

Without Bobby realizing the happiness engraved in his mouth after seeing the expression of the young man beside him.

"I will help you get rid of your guilt and regrets while living and I will help you get to heaven"

"Heaven...?"

A child who walks with his mother next to Jiwon looks at him in confusion and then shouts towards Bobby.

"Ma see this brother talking to himself like a crazy person ..!!"  
Jiwon turned to that child and mother.  
Then the boy's mother reflexively closed her son's mouth.

"Sorry, I'm sorry he was naughty .." said the woman then pulled her son away.

Jiwon covered his face which was already blushing,  
he could not hide his shame,  
so people were watching him talking like crazy.  
Bobby stepped foot and left Junhoe.  
Junhoe looked back at Bobby's back, he remembered  
Bobby's last words.

"Heaven ..."

**Author's Note:**

> (follow until the last chapter)


End file.
